King Mighty One-Eye
King Mighty One-Eye '''(also known as '''Mighty One-Eye or King One-Eye in the Miramax cut) is the main antagonist of the 1993 animated fantasy film, . He is the wicked, cruel, pitiless, tyrannical and locust-like king of an army of demons known as One-Eyes, who are conquering different parts of the world. He is also Zigzag's master following the latter's defect to the One-Eyes. He was voiced by the late in the original version, and by Kevin Dorsey in the later versions. Personality Being the king of the One-Eyes, Mighty One-Eye is shown to be quite tyrannical, authoritative, clamorous, cocky, and demanding towards his subjects, and will stop and nothing to achieve full worldwide domination. He is also shown to be a sadistic and vituperative psychopath, as he stood on top of a pile of corpses to mark his previous victory and subjected his slave women to form themselves into a throne for comfort, even furiously ordering King Nod's treacherous vizier Zigzag to ride at the front of his war machine during the invasion, much to Zigzag's discomfort. However, Mighty One-Eye's power-hungry, destructive, merciless and abusive nature proved to be his fatal flaw as he underestimated the cleverness of a cobbler named Tack, who used one of his tacks to destroy the war machine from the inside, and kill the entire One-Eye army, thus leading to Mighty One-Eye's downfall, either at the hands of the slave women or by burning alive inside the machine. Appearance Just like the rest of the One-Eyes, King Mighty One-Eye is demonic in appearance, and possesses sickly sharp yellow teeth (multiple rows of them), red eyes, purple skin, and black and red armor. His right eye is always closed, leaving his left eye open (hence his race's name). However, he also appears to have a bigger red beard than the rest of the One-Eyes. Role in the film King Mighty One-Eye was first seen when he completed a massacre on an unknown land, laying down a mountain of countless corpses to mark the victory for himself and his armies, but was unaware that a survivor of the massacre escaped on his horse to alert King Nod of the One-Eyes. Once the Golden City was the only place left standing, Mighty One-Eye moved toward the Golden City, which was protected from harm by the three golden balls, much to his complete fury. However, things changed when the magic balls were stolen by a thief, who later lost them to minions working for Zigzag. With the balls in his possession, Zizgag attempts to exploit this event to convince King Nod into letting him marry his daughter Princess Yum-Yum. However, King Nod refuses, which incites an angry Zigzag to defect to the One-Eyes by heading toward their camp. At the One-Eyes' camp, Zigzag presents himself to Mighty One-Eye, who is using his slave women as a human throne for comfort, much to their disapproval. After showing his magic, Zigzag proposes an alliance to Mighty One-Eye and presents the three magical balls to prove his point. At first, Mighty One-Eye ungratefully attempts to have Zigzag fed to his pet alligators, but soon changes his mind after seeing that Zigzag was able to (briefly) tame the alligators. As Zigzag gives out the blueprints of the Golden City for preparations of an imminent invasion, Mighty One-Eye has his men to create a giant war machine for the three magical balls to power up on. He also commanded Zigzag to ride at the front of the machine to lead the attack on the Golden City. However, they were ultimately defeated when a cobbler named Tack used one of his tacks to set off a chain reaction to destroy Mighty One-Eye's machine and kill all of his men. Tack was then able to defeat Zigzag while several Brigands (befriended by Tack and Yum-Yum) manage to finish off several more of Mighty One-Eye's men in combat. This left Mighty One-Eye to roar out in anger over his army's demise before his defeat (either by burning inside the burning machine or by the hands of the angry slave women, depending on which version). Quotes Trivia *King Mighty One-Eye's presumed death differs in all three versions of the film: **In the original version done by Richard Williams, during the scene where the machine is collapsing and his men are being killed, Mighty One-Eye is betrayed, wounded, and presumably killed by his own slave women by sitting on him as revenge for treating them as a human throne, while in the script he is torn asunder by them. **In the second version done by Calvert, during the scene where the machine is collapsing and his men are being killed, the slave women kill Mighty One-Eye by throwing him off a cliff to his presumed death. **In the latest version done by Miramax, the scene involving the slave women is cut out, and Mighty One-Eye is apparently still alive after Zigzag is eaten by Phido and the alligators, as when the entire machine is shown on fire, he can be heard off-screen shouting, "My machine!". It is presumed that he perished in the fire later on, as he does appear to have been on the machine during the battle, and Tack at one point says, "And so One-Eye and his army were defeated for all eternity.". *King Mighty One Eye's role in the film is almost similar to Sauron from The Lord of the Rings. *He bears a physical resemblance to Kokomon from Digimon: The Movie. *Though Zigzag drove the plot of the film, King Mighty One-Eye is the main antagonist as he is far more dangerous than Zigzag and had bigger plans than anyone Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Slaver Category:Thief Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Betrayed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Outcast Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Control Freaks Category:Gaolers Category:Crime Lord Category:Aristocrats Category:Disciplinarians Category:Monster Master Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Vengeful Category:Heretics Category:Pure Evil